5sosfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls Talk Boys
Girls Talk Boys is from the soundtrack of the 2016 Ghostbusters movie. Apart from their cover of What I Like About You, this is their second single where none of the band members have any writing credits. The first is Amnesia. Background * Girls Talk Boys, was performed as part of the Meet You There Tour playlist. Lyrics When the girls, when the girls talk When the girls talk boys Oh when the girls, when the girls talk When the girls talk boys Hey! When you're talking to your girls, do you talk about me? Do you say that I'm a sweetheart? Do you say that I'm a freak? Do you tell them white lies? Do you tell them the truth? Do you tell them that you love me, the way that I've been loving you? Cause every night you and I find ourselves Kissing and touching like no one else Falling and falling until I fell, For you Cause I've been talking to my friends The way you take away my breath It's something bigger than myself, It's something I don't understand, no, no I know we're young and people change, And we may never feel the same, So baby tell me what you say When the girls, when the girls talk When the girls talk boys (I can hear 'em talking) Oh when the girls (when the girls), when the girls talk When the girls talk boys Hey! When you're talking to your girls, do you talk about me? Do you tell them I'm your lover? That I'm all that you need? Do you tell them white lies? Do you tell them the truth? Do you tell them that you love me, the way that I've been loving you? Cause every night you and I find ourselves Kissing and touching like no one else Falling and falling until I fell, For you Cause I've been talking to my friends, The way you take away my breath It's something bigger than myself, It's something I don't understand, no, no I know we're young and people change, And we may never feel the same, So baby tell me what you say When the girls, when the girls talk When the girls talk boys (I can hear 'em talking) Oh when the girls, when the girls talk When the girls talk boys When the girls talk boys Talk talk talk talk (oh) talk talk talk talk When the girls talk boys (when the girls) Talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk Hey! Music Video The music video was released on July 22, 2016. Like most of their music videos, this was directed by Issac Rentz. It features several scenes from the film and also the band members in costumes similar to that in the movie. There are numerous other nods to reference the film throughout the video. Girls Talk Boys (from the "Ghostbusters" Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) - Behind T... Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Songs from "5 Seconds of Summer"